On the Off Day
by Executortionist
Summary: "Gui...? I want to tell you who I am." Gui/Prince, Gui/Lan twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**½ PRINCE TWO SHOT**

**TITLE: **On the Off Day

**SUMMARY: **"Gui...? I want to tell you who I am."

**PAIRING: GUI/PRINCE, GUI/LAN**

******A/N: **Hi everyone! I've been having a lot of 1/2 Prince feels and decided to write a two shot! I haven't written in first person in a long time, so I hope it's acceptable. I chose this style because it's the style the novel is written in (which I just recently started reading, the manhua doesn't update very often, sadly). So, yeah, I don't own 1/2 Prince, and it's unbeta'd, so sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

I was so… _tired_.

I didn't even enjoy fighting. The role of a stone cold killer had been forced upon me, and now I couldn't abandon it! Even when the Odd Squad was alone, I was either forced into the role of Prince—the cold landlord and ruler of Infinite City, or Prince—the clueless teammate that couldn't do anything right. What right did Lolidragon and the others have to place me at such a low standing? I wasn't stupid, or clueless, or uneducated. I was a university student for heaven's sake!

And yet they still felt the need to belittle me in any way they could, even if it was unintentional. It was always, 'Oh, Prince would get lost in the city, someone escort him!', or 'haha, Prince, you eat so much, perhaps if you put that much effort into ruling we would have more funds!'. Perhaps they thought it was obvious that they were joking and that it wouldn't hurt, but the fact was, well, it _did_ hurt me when they said such things, despite knowing they were joking or trying to cheer me up in some way.

The only one who didn't say such things was Gui, that stupid bard. His stupid homo face made me want to hit him every time I saw him, but even that was getting tiring. He said he wouldn't care what I was like in the real world, hadn't he? He had said he didn't care what gender I was, or how I looked. He apparently loved me for me, despite both of us being men in-game. It was flattering, and sometimes I wished I could just accept his affections. Alas, I had to keep up my 'rage at pervert-Gui' act. I wonder if he noticed my hits getting lighter than usual.

I was glad that I could spend some time thinking of these things, alone in the throne room. Here I was, perched upon my throne, alone and in peace with my melancholic thoughts. Any moment now, I was expecting at least one other of the Odd Squad to log on, however. It was early morning, during summer vacation, and I was grateful that we had stopped coming up with a meeting time and place. Usually we just ended up finding each other, or we were too busy with other business to hang out with each other. It was a sad truth, but it let me relax.

"Mama, Meatbun's hungry…" the high pitched sound of my son—er, my pet meatbun's voice reached my ears, and I looked at the pitiful watery blue eyes. As if my stomach could sense the mention of food, it also let out a muffled gurgle, and it was at this time I decided it was time for breakfast. The kitchens weren't far from the room I was currently residing in, and in a flash, myself and Meatbun were out in the hall and walking towards the kitchen. I felt like making something today, opposed to just grabbing something out of the cold storage.

I felt like a chicken and egg stir-fry with cut veggies and fried rice would be adequate, if not a bit extravagant. I would probably end up making too much, but that was fine. I could always stick the rest in my inventory for later and eat it then if no one logged on soon.

It was just my luck, that in the middle of chopping the vegetables, a heard the ping of someone logging on behind me, and before I could turn around to see who it was, there was a happy cry of "Your Highness!", and warm arms soon wrapped themselves around my shoulders. I knew it was Gui, and with a nearby unused ladle, I hit him atop his head and fought him away from the stove and myself.

"Get the hell away, Gui! I'm trying to cook!" I ended up kicking him away, towards the simple table to the left of the room. I thought that I might as well feed him while he was there. Why he had logged off in the kitchen, I would never know. To my knowledge, Gui was a miserable cook. I wondered how he lived in the real world, and at this point, I felt sorry for him, and just a tad worried (not that I would admit that).

At the same time, I don't think any of the team knew I could cook. We usually ate at restaurants or inns. I could only desperately hope that Gui wouldn't try and interfere. Which is why, when I got back to cooking, I heard a chair scrape back and a faint rustling of clothes, I felt relieved. It must have been because it was still morning… which would mean my professor wasn't a morning person. That was… fascinating to figure out. I was thankful it would continue to be a quiet morning, at least until the others logged into _Second Life_.

As I proceeded with my cooking, I gradually forgot Gui was there, and ended up singing lightly under my breath as I cooked. I did it a lot at home, and now that I wasn't under the pressure of Lolidragon and the others, I could sing freely without the worry of fans and future concerts on my shoulders.

What I was humming and singing along to was an old song, at least about ninety years old. Technology was great for preserving music, and I found myself often liking this particular tune; 'What Makes You Beautiful' by the old boy band 'One Direction'. Apparently, according to the internet records, they had all been homosexual and in an illicit affair with each other. History sure was fascinating…

It was only when I heard the deep chuckle from Gui as I placed some of the food on a small plate for Meatbun did I remember who I was in the presence of, and I froze up for a moment in fright.

Did I get angry at him and tell him to leave while violently beating him… or did I ignore him and serve him a plate? I decided on the latter, though I could feel my face burn slightly. It was embarrassing! After I placed meatbun on the table with his portion of food across from Gui, I stood back and crossed my arms in silent contemplation. Did I dare feel Gui? Was he even hungry? I think he would have left if he weren't… he did have duties around the city, after all.

With a determined nod to myself, I locked eyes with Gui for a split moment before spinning around and serving up two plates. There was a perfect amount for the two of us, and internally I was smiling. I did, however, curse at my need to feed people. This would just attach Gui to Prince even more… and leave myself in the dust. The way to a man's heart was through his stomach, after all. The thought made my mood drop only slightly, yet I still placed the food and utensils before the demon bard and sat beside Meatbun, diagonally from Gui.

It was silent as I watched Gui take the first bite, and forgetting how Gui was usually, I smiled outwardly when his eyes grew large and sparkly. Despite being annoying, he truly was an adorable man, even in the real world.

"My Prince truly is a talented person! Your Highness, why don't you ever cook for the team?" it looked as if he were about the melt into his seat, he looked so happy. Had my food really been that delicious? I looked away from him, embarrassed from his praise. I didn't know what to say to answer his question.

"I never have the right cooking equipment, and besides, we all eat so much…" the last part was muttered under my breath. If I cooked for them, spices and the like would be much more expensive than eating out.

Gui gave me a funny look. Why? Oh… that's right, I never usually answer any of his questions without violence. It was an odd day, then. I had been feeling strangely out of it since I woke up that morning, and even all night, until I had logged on early. Even then, the feeling had carried on to Prince. It was unsettling for me to feel so down.

At least I didn't have to wear all that heavy armour when not making a public appearance. That would surely sour my mood more than it already was. Instead, I was wearing something similar to my beginners' clothes, though with less armour and more soft fabric. It was nice.

I ended up gobbling the rest of my food down, and with a sigh, I stood. I intended to go to my room and perhaps play a game with Kenshin or something… "Is my Lord alright?"

Hadn't I told them to stop calling me that? With another sigh, I stood, sending Gui a reassuring smile as I left my dishes in the sink. An NPC would come around later and clean it up. "I'm fine." I passed Gui on my way to the door, and as I did so, I reached for him. He flinched, obviously expecting to be hit, and that made me feel guilty. I would definitely have to stop being so violent towards him… he wasn't so bad.

Instead of what he expected though, I patted him gently on the head, which obviously stunned him. His eyes were wide and surprised, and I could already see a small blush forming on his face. "Tell the others I'll be in my room if they need me… and please ask Lolidragon to tone her personality down today. I… don't think I'm up for her attitude today." Something really was wrong with me... I ended up petting Gui's hair as I spoke, and it was very soft, not that that surprised me. "And also let Doll take care of Meatbun."

After I felt his faint nod under my hand, I lifted it and left the room, thinking over what I had just done. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, I berated myself mentally. What was I thinking? This would surely cement Gui's love for_ Prince_, not… Feng Lan… For some reason, that made me seriously sad. Could it possibly be that I was actually in love with the silly, obsessive bard?

The answer was yes, I was, and that made me sad, because no matter what, he was gay and I was female. I could only hope he wouldn't hate me when the time came for a live confrontation. I _had_ heard Lolidragon and Wolf-bro talking about meeting in real life… They both knew who I was, however. I had no idea how the others would react to me being, well, _me_.

A thought came to me, as I walked alone to my room. Why didn't I just tell Gui who I was? It would be embarrassing, as we'd already technically been on a date, and we saw each other nearly every day, but it would be smart. It would be better if he heard it from me, wouldn't it?

I would do it. I definitely would… very soon. I trusted him, and he was intelligent. I knew that, and yet I still felt hesitant. What if he really was only infatuated with Prince? No matter how much he asked about my real life self, I always had that small amount of doubt, and it frightened me, to think that his affections would change after knowing who I was. Despite beating him up a lot, I also relied on him more than anyone emotionally. Not even Zhou-gege gave me as much support as Gui.

With my mind made up, I waited several hours, alone, in doubt, and in an off mood before I PMed Gui. I was ultimately surprised he hadn't burst into my room at some point through that time, but he must have still been stunned by my actions earlier. I didn't blame him; I don't think anyone in the Odd Squad thought I could be gentle.

"_**Gui…? I want to tell you who I am."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's the second, and last, chapter! I might do a small epilogue, but I'm happy with the way this is now. Like always I don't own 1/2 Prince, it's called FANfiction for a reason!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

It was noon, and I was sitting at a nearby café that I liked. It was right around the corner from XXX University, and it was the place I had agreed to meet with Gui. I had initially been nervous about telling him who I was a few nights before, but I had managed it, somehow. He had listened to my story silently, and even through the PMing system of Second Life, I could hear his stunned silence, and the quickly building awkward atmosphere. He had asked me to meet him to talk it over at this time, and I accepted that he needed a bit of time to think about it. I didn't push him to meet me sooner, and I didn't expect him to start flying at me in the game anymore. He had certainly done a good job of avoiding me so far.

As I waited, I treated myself to tea, if only to calm my jittery nerves. I was glad that I had chosen an outside table, for it gave me something to do; I occupied myself with listening and watching the people pass by. I felt impatient, anxious, and still a bit off. Hopefully I would get back to my normal self after this, or perhaps I was just falling ill… I would have to remember to take my temperature when I returned home.

The sound of a chair scraping against the cement patio startled me, and I looked up to see my professor, Ming Gui Wen. I wouldn't call him anything other than Gui though.

I was relieved to see that he looked well, and not angry or hateful. In fact, he looked just as nervous as I felt, and thus, with an awkward air, our 'meeting' started.

* * *

It turns out that the awkward wouldn't be a reoccurring theme. As soon as we got talking about how our summers had been so far, things had calmed and I was starting to feel more myself. We had been avoiding the subject of our feelings and Prince, though I didn't mind. It gave me a chance to complain about my brother and talk about whatever came to mind. In real life, Gui really was a sort of comforting presence, and he was surprisingly easy to talk to. He was much easier to talk to than Zhou-gege, who managed to make everything about me being Prince and protecting me and making it so obvious that he held affection for me. It was nice… but the way he tried pushing us together, well, I didn't like it. I didn't even see him like that…

We'd been talking for an hour, and before we knew it, we were drinking even more tea in a comfortable silence. It was nice, and I felt no fear now as opposed to earlier. I could see the Gui was also relaxed now, and I was glad. The impending conversation was likely to not be so bad now.

When the time did come for _that_ topic to come up, however, the atmosphere turned serious and heavy, and my previous thoughts left me. It was going to go horribly, I knew it. Gui was a homosexual, I was a woman, and Prince was the one he loved. He was going to reject me and I would be left to pick up the pieces… and Odd Squad would never be the same again. I shouldn't have done this; it would tear the team apart, and I had selfishly ignored that fact.

"Lan… about… Prince," It looked to be that Gui was struggling for words, and it worried me. I felt nervous, and I knew if I spoke now I would say something ridiculous, so I waited with baited breath. "I want you to know that I'm not homosexual, and I'm relieved to know that you're not really a man. I was worried… you know?" I mutely nodded; what could I say?

Gui wasn't a homo. He… he was straight? "Then why…?" why did he act like he loved Prince? What possessed him to lead me on like that? I quickly felt anger rise within me, and it seemed Gui noticed as well, for he held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. He looked embarrassed, and I crossed my arms, silently demanding an explanation.

It seemed Gui knew what he wanted to say. He folded his hands on the table and nervously looked around, not making eye contact with me. If all this was just a joke, I would never, ever forgive him. No one played with my feelings like that. "It… In the beginning… I treated it like a game. I found your reactions amusing, and I was curious; I couldn't figure you out. At first you blushed and acted like you wanted my affections like any other woman, and I get that now, considering… this." He gestured to me before continuing, "But later… it… things changed. My feelings for you changed.

I thought I was gay, after I realized that I was in love with Prince—you. Lolidragon saw it before even I, and when she asked, I denied it at first. She asked again later… and I said your smile was the most important to me. It didn't matter that you were a man, or even just in a game. I loved you, and that was that. I felt… rage, anxiety, and my heart dropped every time someone set out to hurt you. I…" Gui took a moment to look at me, and I was honestly astonished that someone could feel so _deeply_ for_ me_. It was like a dream come true, and just hearing it… it made me feel ashamed for being angry earlier.

"I love you, Feng Xiao Lan. I'm relieved that you're female. I didn't know what I would have told my parents… and, ugh." Gui was hunched over the table now, his head in his hands, and he was shaking. What was wrong with him? "I- I just… I love you so much, it hurts."

I couldn't stop myself. He looked so… torn. I didn't like it; he was meant to be happy, not sad. He _needed_ to be happy. There were no nerves left in my stomach anymore, and now that I knew his affections hadn't changed, I reached across the table and, as his head was still in his hands, I ran my hand through his short hair. It was soft, just like in the game, and it just felt so natural to do this; to comfort him. I wish I could draw him into my arms and hug him with my whole being. He was distressed and I… I could feel it. I loved him too, and just thinking about his words made my eyes sting at the sheer emotion in them.

"I… Gui. I love you too, I really do. I wouldn't have told you who I was if I didn't, and it took so much courage to send you that message. I'm… I'm so glad this didn't change anything. I'm so glad." I couldn't believe we were doing this in such a public place. I could feel the stares of passersby's the others in the café as well. It was too late now though, and I was much too happy to be embarrassed or worried. My thoughts were solely on Gui. His eyes were on me now, and my hand was on the side of his face, subconsciously stroking his cheek with my thumb. He looked better, but I could feel him trembling through my hand.

All I could do was smile. I was so happy; I'd finally done it, and I'd finally found someone who loved me for me. I couldn't help it; I stood and strode the couple of steps to his side of the table, my hand leaving his cheek to do so. He watched me, and now with an embarrassed smile, I held my arms open for a hug, standing while he sat. That quickly changed when he lunged forward and practically scooped me up, even going so far as to lift me from the ground. I squealed when my feel left the ground, and my grip around his shoulders was tight. I could feel his smile against my hot cheek, and I even heard a few 'awws' from the other café visitors. I was happy, and this was really happening.

"Feng Xiao Lan, would you do me the honour of being my lover?" his lips moved against my cheek as he spoke and held me. I felt ecstatic, and my heart was beating loudly in my ears. I couldn't refuse, I needed this in my life, and everything would be so much better after this.

"I… y-yes. Just… yes." I relaxed in his grip as I said it. I loved this, I loved it more than words could describe, and I loved that he had used the word 'lover' instead of 'girlfriend'. It sounded so much more deep, so much more meaningful.

By this time, we had been hugging for quite some time. He was warm and comforting, and when he placed me down, I almost missed the heat and the feeling of another body against my own. The moment was ruined, however, when my phone rang. Jumping and cursing under my breath, I answered, only to hear the screeching voice of my brother through the speaker. He was hungry, and the damn brat couldn't even feed himself. I scowled in annoyance and snapped out something before snapping my phone shut and putting it away. Looking at Gui apologetically, I told him I had to go, and that I would see him in Second Life.

Gui would have none of that though, and told me he'd take me home. I couldn't refuse… so we boarded the bus together after paying for our tea. I realized that this was the first time Gui would ever see where I live, and I hoped he would be making visits. I loved his company, despite being so mean in game. I would change that after today, I knew it. From now on, my relationship with Gui would be much more… intense, in a sense. In game and out.

Of course, it would cause major problems. We would have to either hide our relationship in real like, or in-game. If people saw Gui and me holding hands and being all lovey in real life, they would question if he was cheating on me with whoever Prince was, or some kind of smarty pants would figure out who I truly was in the real world. Neither would be particularly pleasant. I didn't want reporters on my doorstep every hour of every day.

The trip home was done in silence, though we shared glances and brushed hands occasionally. It was almost strange, doing such things that I wasn't accustomed to. I would talk about my thoughts later when we were both signed in, but for now, I was happy to just relax and walk home with him. I was sure, so sure, that all this would lead to a future of happiness.

As we stood at my door, we both hesitated; me, because I didn't know how to say goodbye, and Gui… probably because of the same reason. Goodbyes were so hard, I rarely ever said them. It was always a 'see you later'. That felt like it would be inadequate with Gui, however, and I didn't know what to do.

That was why I was startled when Gui leaned down to my height and planted a kiss on my cheek. It made me bush and my heart beat fast, and it felt special somehow. I was happy, and returned the gesture with a bright smile. There were no words exchanged, for we felt they weren't needed as I opened the door and walked into the apartment I shared with my family. I would see him tonight, and everything would be better than I could ever hope to imagine.

I couldn't help but wonder if we would get married in-game. How nice that would be, to call Gui my husband (though I couldn't believe I was thinking those thoughts already! I suppose our relationship had basically been that of lovers since meeting in Second Life…).

I couldn't wait to tell Lolidragon.


End file.
